Harry Potter and the Forest of Fear
by SilverIceShadows
Summary: This is my first fanfic I have every written by Harry Potter. It is short. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more fanfics and poetry by me!


Chapter One… The Decision  
  
  
It was a perfectly still night when Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley decided to visit their friend Hagrid. Hagrid was the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Hagrid had helped Harry with his first years at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards. It taught them everything they needed to know about magical animals charms plants and lots more. This was Harry, Hermione, and Ron's Fourth year at Hogwarts. Fourth years are 13 years of age.   
"So Hermione, are you coming," Harry asked.   
"Well, I would really feel bad if I didn't because I haven't seen Hagrid in a while. But what if we get caught? I mean this isn't a great idea but yes, I guess I'm in!"  
Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief of the chances of them getting caught. He went into the boys' dormitory and got the Invisibility Cloak. This was a special cloak. Whenever you go under it, you'll become invisible! It was a very smooth and silky silvery cloak. Harry and Ron remember when Harry first got the cloak. They are still very excited to have this cloak. It is very rare.  
When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room, all three of them squeezed under the cloak and were on their way. Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped through the oak doors. They hurried down the stone steps excitedly to see their friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two… The Experience  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were midway to Hagrid's house when all of a sudden they heard some noises coming out of the Forbidden Forest. They all started shivering. They were scared of what it is but they were also curious.  
"Should we go see what that is," Harry said.  
"I don't know," replied Ron.  
"I don't think we should. I mean, we're not supposed to be out here anyway. What if it gets serious? I think we should go back to the castle," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact way.   
"Ok, I think we should check it out," Ron said, trying to outbid Hermione.   
"Er, ok let's go," Harry said.   
They all walked slowly into the Forbidden Forest. They wondered what those strange noises were. Trees surrounded them. All of a sudden they heard a loud breathing sound. They slowly turned around when Hermione screamed "Oh MY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3… The Attacks  
  
  
They were all stunned to see a large, hairy back that belonged to a werewolf.  
Then they saw its head tilt, and they got a very close glimpse of his sharp, silvery teeth. They ran as fast as they could out of sight from the werewolf.   
Soon they were away from the spot where they found the wolf, and then they found a small pond. The moonlight was shining brightly on the pond. They got away from the clearance of the trees. They thought this place was even more dangerous so they decided to get a drink of water and leave the forest.  
"Ok this is VERY bad! We got too close to that werewolf back there! Let's get a drink of water and then just leave this place!" Hermione yelled with disgrace.   
"For once I agree!" a shaken Ron said.   
There was a moment of silence when you could only hear mouths breathing for air after a long run. After Ron and Hermione got all the air they needed and revived, they still heard a weird bubbling and screaming echo.   
Ron and Hermione slowly and carefully turned around when all of a sudden they saw the pond wasn't a pond! It was the Magical Glass of water they learned about in History! It's supposed to look like a pond while it's a top of blue glass looking like a sea, while the inside is quicksand. It's been around for centuries and no one has revived from its firm grip.   
Ron and Hermione looked at each other in terror and saw that they're beloved friend was lost in the magical substance. They had NO clue what to do.   
Then Hermione thought of a charm they learned in Charms. As usual, Ron had no clue what it was because he had been talking to Harry about other things.  
Hermione held her wand the firmest as possible, which wasn't very firm due to her shock. She found courage and yelled RopingMayo!   
All of a sudden, a long, yellow rope was in Hermione's hand, and seemed to be somewhere searching for Harry also.   
Ron and Hermione tried hard to pull him out. About 8 minutes later, Harry was out of the sand. Somehow Harry survived.   
"Harry! I thought, oh, um, nevermind what I thought it doesn't matter anymore! I'm just so glad to see you!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Uh, uh huh, I'm glad to see you too…" Harry said gasping and looking around.   
"Are you feeling ok, Harry? How'd you get in there!" Hermione wondered.  
"I, I don't know. I felt this force trying to pull me back. It had to be some wizard or animagi. No animal is smart enough to pull this off…" Harry said, thinking hardly.  
  
They all decided to head back to the castle. But on they're way, they came across a huge, overgrown spider clan they had met before, due to some things having to do with Hagrid.   
They got very scared. The last time this happened, they wanted them to stay for dinner! It was roast Ron, Harry, and Hermione!   
They got very scared.  
They moved backwards. In none less than 30 seconds, they hit another group of these spiders. They were surrounded! All of a sudden, it was a huge BANG!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4… The Everlasting Effects  
  
  
Harry woke up with a cold sweat.  
He whispered for Ron and Hermione. Her woke up completely and noticed they were all wrapped in silk from the spiders.  
The pack quickly came over to examine them.  
The huddled closely. Then a weird noise came from behind the pack and an even large spider showed up. It was the leader.  
He started to talk English.   
"So we meet again," the large spider said firmly.  
"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, as he mumbled under his breath what sounded like unfortunately.   
"I have been waiting for your return so I could finally have a PROPER meal," The spider replied.  
"Uh… uh.. ya…" Harry said, very stunned and scared.  
The leader left. The rest of the pack took them out and stored them somewhere else where they were stored until the time came to cook them.  
Then, they picked the lock and tried to get out. When they were all to the very end of the tunnel and almost out of the cave, the heard the annoying clicking noise again. They knew at once that the spiders were behind them. They broke out in a run. Some spiders jumped ahead. They were trapped.  
Then they saw the scary wolf again. The wolf attacked the pack. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were relieved but then, they were the only ones left, and they feared it would come to death.  
The wolf stared at them. Then he walked up to them slowly. They were shocked and frightened that they couldn't walk.   
Then they saw something. The clouds were moving over the moon and as the wolf got closer, he turned into they're old beloved teacher, Professor Lupin, whom left the school on his uncontrollable anamagi issues.   
They felt safe and hurried to ask how he was and what was going on.  
"I've warned you guys about this forest! You're just lucky that I was here!" Lupin said  
"I know, we were going to do something, and then we heard something we got scared, and the next thing we knew.." Ron went on babbling.   
"Fine, I understand, lets just get you guys safe to the castle, shall we?" Lupin replied.  
"Yes," all three of them mummbled back.  
  
  
They got back to the castle and took a little visit to the Hospital Wing. Lupin talked everything and explained to Dumbledore, the headmaster.   
As always, wise Dumbledore understood and visited the trio. They talked about what happened and they said they were sorry for leaving.  
Dumbledore as always told a wise saying and left them to they're rest..   
Lupin visited them in the Hospital Wing and with the rest of the school in the Great Hall. 5 days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermioine left the Hospital Wing. They were able to attend dinner. Lupin stayed to see them to their health.  
They were very happy for Lupin and they're recovery.  
From that day forward, the Forbidden Forest had truly lived up to its name, and from that day, it was called The Forest Of Fear.  



End file.
